The Enderman
by bethysue382
Summary: when an 8th grader named Kate is sent into a multiplayer server by her tech genius little brother, how will she survive in the Minecraft world as one of the most disliked and hunted mobs?
1. Chapter 1

"KEEP IT DOWN!" I yelled at my brother from my room across the hall. He was laughing at some stupid video again. Probably a Minecraft related one. His name is Lucas. Mine is Kate. I'm just about the tallest person in the 8th grade and I don't have many friends.

I think Lucas is an evil scientist. You wouldn't believe the techno stuff I've found him playing with. Of course, having a computer genius as a brother is pretty cool. Lucas can fix a blue screen of death in 5 minutes. A few of his hobbies are finding glitches and cheats for video games, buying electronics so he can rip them apart to see how they work, and playing Minecraft.

I play Minecraft too, but not like Lucas does. He is always playing on multiplayer servers or trying to find Herobrine. I'm usually on single player survival or creative. Luke thinks he saw Herobrine a few years back. He's given me plenty of lectures about how Herobrine exists. I don't understand most of the lectures, but I agree with him anyway.

"KATE! GET IN HERE! I WANT YOU TO SEE THIS!" Lucas yelled to me. I went into his room only to see him sitting at his computer desk. "Look at this!" he said, pointing to a video on the monitor. The title of the video was "Herobrine sighting". "_Gee, how nice, another one" _I thought to myself. There must be thousands of videos of Herobrine.

I watched anyway. A familiar voice was narrating the video. "Is that Wyatt talking?" I asked. "Yeah, cool right?" Lucas replied. Wyatt is one of Luke's nerd friends. He's at our house a lot so he and Luke can rip apart computers together. Just then, a second Steve with white eyes flew across the blocky sky on the screen as Wyatt screamed.

"See? He _is_ real!" Luke exclaimed. "You know Wyatt probably just edited that in there" I said. "Does that mean you think Herobrine's not real?" Luke asked. "How about _you_ go ahead and keep believing Herobrine's real." I replied.

"I did see him, you know. He is out there." Luke said as I walked out of his room. I turned around, smiled, and said "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Luke's POV

I don't really care what Kate thinks about me, Herobrine is real and I saw him! I haven't really been working on the subject of Herobrine lately, I've been working on a cool new feature to add to any video game. It's a whole new way to get power-ups and rare items in any game for a system that has a USB port. You probably don't want the technical version so I'll give you the simple version of how I did it.

Basically, I had to find the right kinds of camera parts, laser pointer parts, circuit boards, and wires. When I had collected all the right pieces, I began my construction. After about a month, I had just about the best cheat you could wish for.

It looks like a normal camera, but it is much more. The concept of how it works is pretty simple. You plug it into a USB port, aim it at an item in the real world, and press the button. A laser is released through the lens and transports the object into the game running on the game system.

The item has to be able to exist in that game or it will appear in the game as the closest object that _will_ exist in the game. For instance, if you fold a red bandana with a green outline in half, it will appear in Skylanders as a watermelon because of shape, size, and color.

My next test was sending an apple into Minecraft. I sat at my keyboard, preparing to send the fruit into the world of pixels. I hit go and heard the system begin to warm up. Suddenly Kate walked in. "Luke, I need you to-" "KATE! DUCK!" I yelled. Too late. The system fired the laser.

Kate glowed red for a second and then disappeared. I ran to the computer monitor. "_Oh no, that's a multiplayer server!"_ I thought. I just hoped I hadn't lost my sister in a virtual world of blocks.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate's POV (of the last chapter)

I was sitting at my computer, on a single-player creative world. I had found an easier way to build Minecraft skyscrapers. Just because I feel like it (and the author thought this chapter was too short), I will now recite the steps to any size Minecraft skyscrapers.

1, using the jump-and-build tactic, make a tower of cobblestone as tall as you want the building to be.

2, now flying (double jump), make a cobblestone square. This will be the width of the building.

3, make another square of cobblestone inside of and touching the first square.

4, make _another_ square on top of the inside square.

5, Put a block of lava on the square with one layer.

6, once the lava is on the ground, put water on top of the 2-block high square

7, get rid of the water, edit it however you want, add a roof, and you have a skyscraper.

I was about to finish mine when I heard a humming sound coming from Luke's room. Suddenly, my computer froze up. "_What did he do now?_" I thought as I got up and walked into his room.

"Luke, I need you to-" he cut me off, screaming "KATE! DUCK!" suddenly, everything turned a weird red color. My skull felt like it was splitting in half. I saw a bunch of ones and zeroes go past, and then everything faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Before the chapter starts, I want to say that I made up the username ironmaniac. If this is your username, it is pure coincidence. And square-ish is a real word! I know because I made it up.

Eyes closed, I lay on the hard grass. Wait, hard? Grass is usually soft. Head pounding, I open my eyes. I was looking up at the night sky, but something was different. The clouds and moon were square-ish! I stood up and looked around._ Everything_ was square-ish! There were two bars that seemed to be stuck to my eyes or something. The one on the bottom of my line of vision had squares on it and the one on top of it was blank.

Then I remembered what had happened. Luke hit me with that weird camera thing! Based on my surroundings, I assumed the worst. Luke trapped me inside Minecraft.

"Hey, where are you?" showed up in the top bar. "At the house" It said a few seconds later. "_This must be a multiplayer server_" I thought. "_Maybe I can find help."_ I looked around for a while until I saw a sign. It said "now entering ironmaniac's territory." I walked a little while until I found a house.

Inside were two people. One saw me and I saw the words "dude, there's an enderman outside." I looked around. I didn't see one. I then saw "I'll get it" go across the screen. Suddenly, the one player came outside with a stone sword and ran toward me! I ran for it.

Once I lost him, I realized I needed protection. I mined a tree. As I mined it, I noticed the tree seemed shorter than usual. The logs showed up in the squares in the bottom bar. "_That must be my inventory" _I thought. I selected the logs and two long black sticks holding the logs appeared instead of a normal hand.

I ran to the nearest pond and looked in. looking back at me were two purple eyes on a tall black figure. I jumped back in realization. "_That's why that guy tried to kill me!" _I thought "_I'm an enderman! Luke, what did you do!?"_


	5. Chapter 5

I started panicking a little bit. This was really freaking me out. "Ok, calm down" I said to myself in enderman speech. "Are you a new spawn?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw another pair of purple eyes watching me. "Who are you?" I asked it. "The names Scree." He said, "What's yours?" "I'm Kate" I said "where are we?" "This is a player's territory" Scree said. "Territory?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is a multiplayer survival server." Scree explained. "Each player has their own territory where only they can build unless they invite another player. Unless of course the player needs to defend themselves from one of us." He said sadly.

"Scree, I'm not an Enderman." "You're not?" scree asked. "Not exactly" I said "you see, my brother had this machine that hit me with this weird beam. I blacked out and woke up here." "You're a player? Well, that's not good." Scree said. "No it's not" I replied "do you know how I could get home?"

"You should ask one of the leader mobs at the meet tomorrow night. They might know." Scree suggested. "What's a meet?" I asked. "It's a meeting of mobs that happens every full moon. You see the mountain over there?" he looked at an unusually tall mountain in the distance. "Past it is an unclaimed desert. The meets happen there."

"Which mobs will be there?" I asked "it's usually us, creepers, skeletons, zombies, and sometimes spiders." Scree said. "Well, I've got to go." He said as he began walking away. "Make sure you don't get caught in the sun!" he yelled just before he teleported.


	6. Chapter 6

**Before the story, I want to say that I started a poll! Go vote! Read the actual story first, though.**

I was a little confused by everything Scree had told me, but I knew I had to get to that desert before tomorrow night. I stood there for a little while until I felt as if my skin was burning. Burning!? "_That's right! Scree said not to get caught in the sun!_" I thought as the giant glowing cube rose over the horizon. A zombie ran past me toward a cave. Once it was inside, it stopped running. Then I remembered there's no light in caves. I ran toward it too. Once I was inside I noticed a bunch of other mobs in there with me.

There were four zombies, two creepers, and three skeletons. "You okay?" one of the creepers hissed. "Yeah. Just a few minor burns." I replied. "I saw you ran in here" one of the skeletons said, "why didn't you teleport?" "I don't know how." I replied "oh, a new spawn" the zombie said "you should come with us to the meet. You can learn from one of the other enderman there." "That's actually where I was going." I said, "we could go together."

Suddenly, a player fell through the ceiling. I looked at it and it looked straight back at me. I remembered that other player who had attacked me. Anger filled me up. I felt my jaw extend as I let out an ear-shattering scream. I ran at the player and attacked. I couldn't think of anything but attacking it. The player turned red several times before he fell over and faded away.

I turned and looked at the other mobs behind me. They were whispering to each other until one of the creepers said "yeah, we can go to the meet together."


	7. Chapter 7

**To clear things up, creepers elongate S and C sounds when they speak. Got it? Ok.**

We didn't say much to each other while we were waiting for nightfall. I just kept thinking about how I killed that player. It felt weird, like I couldn't control what I was doing. I never wanted to attack another player again, no matter how long I'm stuck in here.

One of the zombies said "do you think it's night time yet?" "I'll check." I said as I reached out of the cave with my long, black arm. No burning. "It's night. We can go now." I said. "Good" one of the creepers said "I've never really liked cavessss anyway."

We all started heading for the mountain. After a brief encounter with some very annoying sheep, we were in a desert. "Thissss is where the meetssss take placccce." One of the creepers said. I'm pretty sure he meant the large square of sandstone we were standing in.

I looked up. The moon wasn't all the way up yet. "It's okay, the others are coming. We're just early for once." One of the skeletons said. Sure enough, a few more mobs showed up. Then a few more. More came until the square was a mess of creepers, spiders, skeletons, zombies, and enderman.

"Looksssss like the ssssspiders ssshowed up after all." A creeper said. I wondered if scree was here. Suddenly, one of each of the mobs jumped onto one edge of the square. Everyone got very quiet and looked at them "who are they?" I asked the zombie beside me. "They're the lead mobs." He said.

The skeleton spoke first. "The skeletons have had a pretty good month. Only 5 of us were lost. 4 to player's swords and one to lava. We took out 2 players." The creeper spoke next. "The month wassss not as good for usssss. We lossssst 14. We did, however take out 12 playersssss!" congratulations to the creepers came from all around me.

The zombies and spiders had both lost 7 and killed 3 players each. Then the enderman got up to speak…


	8. Chapter 8

**My poll is going on indefinitely. Pleeease vote? **

"We have suffered no losses this month and have defeated 4 players." The lead enderman said "but, we also have a new spawn in our presence, who I hope will see me after the meet is over." He said, looking at me. The lead mobs nodded to each other and then the skeleton said "you may converse."

All the mobs began talking to each other. _"Kate,_ _who told you about the meet? You are a recent spawn"_ a voice said in my mind. Except, it wasn't me. "_Who are you?" _I thought. "_I am Ender. The lead enderman. You didn't answer my question"_ the voice said. "_Scree told me." _I thought.

A picture of scree flashed through my mind. "_That's him." _I thought. "_He and I are in this cave."_ Ender said as a picture of a cave flashed through my mind. I looked around and saw the same cave in the side of the mountain. I went inside.

"Still can't teleport yet, can ya?" scree said. "no." I sighed. "Well, we're about to fix that." Ender said. "Scree, I know you're still a little new, but could you teach this one the basics?" he asked scree. "I guess I'll try to." Scree replied. "I have something to say here, Ender." I said

"By all means, Kate, say it." Ender said. "I'm not an enderman." I said. It was really quiet for a second. "I knew there was something different about you, but what are you then. A player?" Ender said. "Yes. My brother made a mistake while testing some invention." It was quiet again.

"How do I get home?" I asked. "I'm sorry to say this, but I don't know." Ender said "but I think I know someone who would." "You don't mean _him_, do you?" scree asked. "Yes scree, I mean the ender dragon." Ender said. Again, it got quiet.

"Well, great!" I said "where can I find him?" "In the end" Scree said "you would need to find a portal to get there, and that's not easy to do." "We could get help from a player." I suggested. In a very depressed manner, Scree said "what player would listen to us."


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow. Three people voted on my poll. THREE! Come on, one was my brother! Please please PLEEEASE go vote!**

Well, let's get started!" Scree said. Ender had already left us to start training, so that's what we did. We went outside since it was still night. "What do you want to know about first?" scree asked. "teleporting." I said. "Ok, to teleport, you need to clear your mind of everything first." He said "then pick one very clear memory, and think about only that. Then say the teleport password."

"What would that be?" I asked. "well, right now I think it's 'stone block', but the hardest part will be getting the author to let it work." There was a strange shattering sound. "What was that?" I asked. "Oh, probably just the fourth wall breaking." Scree replied. "Can we acknowledge that we're not real later? I'm trying to learn how to be an enderman!" I said

"Oh, right. Well, you try it out. Close your eyes." Scree said. I closed them. "_Open them"._ Scree's voice said in my head. "_Now, how do you talk to me in my mind?"_ I thought/asked. "_One thing at a time!"_ he thought/said. I opened my eyes to see that scree left.

"_Clear your mind of everything but me." _He thought/said. I did. "_Now say 'stone block". _"Stone block." I said. Nothing happened. "STONE BLOCK!" I heard this weird noise and then I was in front of scree. "Good! That concludes lesson #1!" he said.

"Hey scree, I have a question." I said. "Yes?" he said. "Is there any way to not attack players?" he didn't answer for a while. Then he said "I don't know why you wouldn't want to."

"Well, I'm a player myself, so I don't want to attack one of my own."

"Maybe you should hear the story of why we hate players."


	10. Chapter 10

The sun started coming up so we teleported into a cave. Scree began telling me why mobs hate players. "Long long ago, before there were players, we enderman were the crafters." He began. "It was an amazing time. Mobs ruled the Minecraft world. There was no killing because there was no one who needed to kill. There were portals to the nether all around. The nether mobs roamed our world and we were free to enter theirs."

"There were two rulers, the ender dragon and the wither. The ender dragon controlled the main world while the wither controlled the nether. In villages, mobs shared homes with villagers and iron golems didn't even exist. We mobs could stay in the sun and creepers didn't explode. Enderman were popular because we could grow crops, so absolutely nothing was killed, not even animals for food."

"Everything was perfect until _he_ came along. The original player. He wore blue clothes and the name 'Steve' above his head. The mobs watched from a distance as he built a house. An enderman was the first mob to greet him. Instead of accepting the greeting, the player attacked the enderman and killed it. News of this attack spread all the way to the two rulers. Out of fear, the wither called all ghasts, zombie pigmen, blazes, magma cubes, and wither skeletons back into the nether and destroyed all the nether portals, sealing the nether off from the rest of the world."

"The player brought more players into our world and killings became more and more common. This drove some of the mobs to become completely hostile. The creepers ate gunpowder in the belief that they could get rid of the players by blowing themselves up near them. It was futile, since the players just respawned. The ender dragon decided he would try to reason with the players, but they refused to listen and attacked the ender dragon."

"The ender dragon was thrown into a rage greater than any other. In this rage, he retreated into his own realm which he called the end. He feared the players would want to be the only crafters, so he took as many of the endermen as he could with him into the end. Those left behind made an oath that they would only attack players if the player attacks first or if the player looked them in the eyes. This way, they would remember that the first killing was the players fault, not theirs."

"Ever since then, the players have been greedy tyrants, reigning over our world. We only hate them as much as they hate us."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you xEnderAwesomex, I can probably get **_**someone**_** to vote dawn for you. So… any volunteers?**

Now I felt horrible, remembering the mobs I had killed in my time. I couldn't even remember all of them! "Scree, I'm sorry." "Why?" he asked "I've killed mobs." I said. "It's ok." He said, "I think all players have at least once. It's just become a way of life." No one said anything for a while after that.

"Hey, shouldn't I be learning enderman skills?" I said. "Oh, right!" scree exclaimed. "Now it's time for lesson #2, speaking telepathically. Close your eyes." I closed them. "Think the words 'where are the others' and tell me what you see." I thought the words and suddenly I saw a hallway with many doors in it in front of me. I told scree what I was seeing.

"Good," he said, "find the one that's me." "How do I tell?" "Put your ear to them and listen for a name." I put my ear to one of the doors. It gave me a name. "_Dark."_ Not it. I tried another. "_flame."_ Nope. I tried another. "_scree."_ Third time's the charm, I guess. I opened the door and went in. I was seeing the insides of my eyelids again.

"_Are you here, Kate?"_ scree's voice thought/said. "_Yes, I'm here."_ I thought/said back. "_Cool! Now when you open your eyes the connection will end."_ I opened my eyes again. Scree smiled at me. "That concludes lesson #2." He said. "Scree, do you think a player would know where an end portal is?"

"I guess, but they would have to be pretty good to find one." Scree replied. "I know some pretty amazing players in my world," I said, "maybe some of them are on this server?" scree sighed. "Even if they were, what makes you think they won't attack? We're enderman. Why would a player help a mob?" "But I'm not a mob." I said, "Maybe they would help me."


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own or claim Pokémon, ballerinas, Minecraft, rescue teams, wally the walking waffle(if that's even an actual thing), or being random, got it? Okay… RELEASE THE KRAKEN! (Trumpet blows in the background)**

"What do we do now?" I asked scree. I had almost mastered the enderman skills, and I don't think I'm getting home anytime soon, so I wanted to have _some_ sort of goal. "I don't know, something." Scree replied. It was almost night time by now. "Let's at least go outside." He said.

We stared up at the moon for a little while until a crazy and irrational idea hit me. "Hey scree, what do you think of finding a bunch of other mobs and forming a Minecraft rescue team?" "Where did that idea come from?" he asked. "I don't know, Ohio!" I said.

"I guess there's not much to do anyway, but why-" "I thought of a name for our group!" I yelled cutting him off. "What is it?" he asked

"Team randomnessofrandomnessy!"

"What?"

"Team randomnessof-"

"That's kind of long, don't you think?"

"Okay, we'll shorten it to team random!"

"Why team-"

"Spoon. What? Never mind."

"Kate, why-"

You know, I was typing some stuff about Pokémon when auto correct changed kirlia to waffle!"

"Waffle?"

"Yeah, wally the walking waffle!"

"What do Walking waffles have to do with a psychic ballerina Pokémon?"

"I know, right?! I was so confused-"

"KATE!"

"Yeah?"

"I think having a rescue team would be cool."

"Can it be called team random?"

"Fine. Team random it is."

"Good, it's not easy being as random as I just was." Suddenly, we heard screaming and chicken noises in the background. "Looks like we have our first mission."

**Yes I know that was random, ok? If you want to know about the whole kirlia to waffle thing, it really happened to me. I was typing about Pokémon and then POOF! Waffle! Auto correct can be VERY weird.**


	13. Chapter 13

**In response to AmyMiss's review, don't worry. I know the last chapter was a little random, but I will try to be more a little more serious from now on, ok?**

Scree and I began running toward the sound. Wait, running? "Scree, why can't we just teleport there?" I asked. "We can only teleport to people or places we already have seen." Scree replied. "Oh. Good to know." I said. We continued running until we heard the voices more clearly.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" a voice said. We were in a forest now. In a small clearing, we saw a very strange sight. There were three almost-full-grown child zombies surrounding a younger child zombie who appeared to be trying to protect the chicken behind him.

"Hey!" scree shouted, "Leave them alone!" "Three against two isn't fair!" I added in. the three larger ones looked up at us. "Why should we." One of them said. At the same time, scree and I both began to extend our jaws and faintly scream. Fear filled the three bullies' eyes. They were completely terrified.

"Come on," the largest of the three bullies said to the others, "he isn't worth it." And with that, they left. We walked over to the other kid zombie. The one with the chicken. "Thanks for helping me." "No problem. They didn't hurt you did they?" I asked. "No, but I think they hurt frank." He looked down at the chicken as it made some little clucking noises.

"The chicken's name is frank?" scree asked. "Yeah, that's his name." the zombie said, "My name is ben." "Ben, why do you have a chicken? Is it your pet or something?" frank squawked when I said pet. "He's not a pet, he's a mount. I ride him." Ben said. "Does that mean you're a jockey?" scree asked. "Yep, I'm a chicken jockey." Ben replied. "You mean like spider jockeys?" I asked. "Yeah, except I'm not a skeleton and frank isn't a spider." Frank clucked in what I thought was agreement.

"Why did you save me?" ben asked. "Because we're starting a Minecraft rescue team." I said. "Does your team have a name?" ben asked. "Well, according to Kate, it's team random." Ben giggled a little bit. "Why team random?" he asked. "Well, being a player stuck in the world of Minecraft as an enderman is a little random in my book." I said. Ben looked at me a little weird.

"Well, thanks for saving us from those guys, anyway." Ben said. "No problem, just try to be safer from now on." I said as we parted ways. I wondered if we'd ever see him again.

**For those of you who don't know, a chicken jockey is in fact real. It's a zombie child riding a chicken. It's only in newer versions though, so don't try to find one if you're playing an older version. (I tried to find one on 1.5. oops)**


	14. Chapter 14

Scree and I walked further into the forest for a little while. "Hey, scree?" "What?" he said. "If we_ are_ starting a rescue team, wouldn't we need a base?" I asked. "Don't ask me, _you_ thought of the team." He replied. I guess I need to explain a few more things to him.

"You see-" I was cut off by a clucking noise. Then we heard "_shhhh! They'll hear us!" _the sound seemed to be coming from the nearby clump of trees. "Now I wonder who that is?" scree said sarcastically. "I think we both know." I said loudly, "ben, is that you?"

No answer.

"You can come on out, we know you're here." Scree said. A very familiar little zombie riding on a very familiar chicken walked out from behind the trees. "Yeah, it's me." Ben said. "Why were you following us?" I asked him. "I want to help you with your rescue team." He replied.

"Wouldn't your family miss you?" scree asked him. Ben replied, saying "I don't have a family anymore, only frank. And he wants to join too." Frank clucked in agreement. "Well then, welcome to team random!" I said. Ben giggled again. "I still can't get that name."

"So, do we have a base?" ben asked. "SEE, even _he_ knows we need a base!" I said to scree. "Well, excuse me for not knowing this _obviously_ well-known fact." Scree replied.

So we began building a base. It was mostly just me and scree building since zombies can't build. All frank did was give us an egg. I guess that was kind of useful. When we were done, we had a beautiful 5x6x3 shack made of wood planks and dirt.

"This is the base?" ben asked. "I guess so, I just did what Kate said to." Scree replied. "We needed a base. Now we have one. Be happy." I said, "Now all we need are more team members." "Do you think anymore tem members will fit?" ben asked. "If you're going to be picky then next time you build the base." I said.

Ben sarcastically said, "Okay, fine. It's _beautiful_."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry if chapters are taking longer, I'm planning another story. Vote in my poll for who's going to be in it! I also want to say that day and night won't really matter in the story anymore since they're in a forest and the sun is blocked out.**

"HELP!"

"What was that?" ben asked. "Let's go find out." I replied. We walked further into the forest for a while until we found a skeleton on the ground. "What happened?" scree asked it. "I-I don't… know w-why… at-ttacked me… tried to run… on a r-rampage… STOP THEM!" then the skeleton faded away.

"What was he talking about?" ben asked me. "As far as I can tell from what he said, someone or something attacked him and is on a rampage." I replied.

"What do we do?" scree asked.

"Simple." I replied, "We stop them."

We walked further into the forest and met a few other mobs and animals who said things similar to what the skeleton said. The whole time I was wondering what I would do if they were players, but that fear didn't last too long. We found a dying zombie and it said some things about flames. I know for a fact that players don't want anything to do with fire.

We followed the trail of destruction for a while until we caught up with it. Now I could see why that zombie said something about fire. There was a blaze attacking a pig a few blocks ahead. Ben gasped. I grabbed him and ran behind a tree. Scree ran behind the one next to us.

The blaze looked up from the squealing creature for a second and then continued to attack it. The squealing stopped. There was a strange whooshing noise. I peeked out from behind the tree. There was a nether portal that I know wasn't there before. "Look!" I whispered to the others. They looked just before it disappeared in a whirl of purple.

"That's not possible!" scree exclaimed, "No nether portal can just disappear like that! And why was that blaze in the over world? They only exist in the nether!" this is definitely confusing.


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to see if you guys can figure out what my next fan fiction will be about. Here's a hint, it's a crossover between two things I'm an expert on. Both are mentioned in my profile. Leave your guesses in the reviews. Good luck**

The three of us began walking back through the forest to our base. While we walked, we debated over what we had just seen. "Do you think that blaze made that portal itself?" I asked scree. "I don't see how it could've." He replied. "I didn't think blazes could build at all."

"Didn't those mobs say things about a rampage?" ben asked us. "Yeah, they _did_." I said as I looked at scree. He shrugged and said "don't look at me, I don't know either." No one said anything for a while after that. Until scree asked me, "Kate, out of curiosity, how much do you know about the nether?"

"Well…" I started, "I've never actually, y' know, _been_ there. I have heard a lot about it though. I know it's the wither's realm, you get there by building a portal, and a few mobs only live there." "Do you know which ones?" scree asked.

"I know there's blazes, zombie pigmen, and ghasts." I said. "Good, but there's also magma cubes and wither skeletons." Scree replied. "What do _those_ look like?" I asked him. "Wither skeletons look almost exactly like normal skeletons except their colored completely black and they only live in nether fortresses. And magma cubes are-" "u-um g-g-guys?" ben cut him off.

"What is it, ben?" I asked. He pointed at some, well, _thing._ It was a big orange and black cube hopping through the forest like a slime would.

Then scree sighed and said, "Well, now you know what a magma cube looks like."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, this is my longest chapter yet! Wohoo! I would also like to add that you can still guess on what my next story's going to be about. I won't say if anyone's right until I get more guesses. So if you want to know early, you'd better guess.**

Scree and I began following the magma cube. Since scree said ben was a little small to fight one of this size, ben headed back to the base. As we were following it, scree was teaching me about how magma cubes behave and the best ways to fight them.

"Like slimes, magma cubes split into a few smaller versions of themselves." Scree was explaining. "They also hop like springs, separating themselves so they're about four blocks tall." "That means they're taller than us?" I asked. "Yeah, but they seem to only attack with their bottom side."

"Doesn't that mean we need to be on higher ground than it?" I asked. "Yeah, so here's my plan." Scree replied.

TIME WARP DOO DO DO DO TIME WARP DO DO DO DO TIIIME WARP

Finally, we had our finished plan. We were to enclose the cube in a 3-block-tall dirt square. That way we could attack all its pieces from above. We made a quick crafting table and crafted a few stone swords. "Are you ready?" scree asked me. I smiled and said, "Let's do this."

The magma cube was advancing on a cow, so we began building the enclosure from behind. Once it was three blocks tall, I ran around in front of the cube and hit it with my fists, making it back into the enclosure. Once it was in, we began building the rest of the walls.

We were almost done when the cube gave a giant leap and flew right over our heads. We attacked it out of instinct. It split into four smaller cubes which began hopping away. I finally killed one and it split into three even smaller ones. IS THERE NO END!

It took quite a while, but we finally had one left, which we decided to interrogate. We chased it into the pre-made enclosure and built it in. now we could get some info out of it. "Why are you in the over world?" I asked it. "I don't need to tell you anything!" it growled back, trying to hop out of its enclosure.

"Tell us why." Scree said. "NO!" It growled. I had an idea. "Hey scree?" I said sarcastically, "what do you think would happen to our little friend here if we, I don't know, gave him a little drink?" I pulled out a water bucket. "You wouldn't dare!" the little magma cube growled. "Try me." I said.

The moment seemed like one of those really suspenseful TV shows. I could just picture a little bead of sweat rolling down the little cube's face. "Ok! Ok! I'll talk. I'm part of a group of nether mobs trying to claim the over world for the wither!" "Why would the wither want another world?" scree asked it.

"Umm…uh…umm…" the little cube was starting to panic. Suddenly another nether portal appeared. "I'm outta here!" the cube yelled as he jumped through. "Wait!" I yelled. Too late. The portal disappeared in a cloud of purple sparks.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Ok, to all those who guessed about my new fan fiction… NO ONE WAS RIGHT! YAY! It's a Pokémon/Phineas & Ferb crossover. Unfortunately, this means I won't be updating this as much… but in the meantime, you can read my other story.**

Ben's POV of the last chapter

Kate and scree ran off after the magma cube, leaving me and frank to find our way back to the base. We were heading back to the base until I realized something. I had absolutely no idea where we were. We tried following a few familiar landmarks, but it turns out they weren't familiar at all. "Now what do we do, frank?" I asked the chicken I was riding on. He looked back up at me and clucked sadly.

Then I heard something. A low growl. I looked around, but the trees must've been in the way of whatever made the sound. "You heard that, right?" I asked frank. He looked up at me and nodded. I may not be very old, but I've been here long enough to know that no over world mobs make that sound.

Since I hadn't seen anything, we kept going. Then I figured out what made the noise. A zombie pigman ambushed us and tried to attack. I ducked just as he swung his golden sword. "Let's get outta here!" I yelled. Frank started running as fast as he could. It went on like this until I realized Frank was getting tired. I looked behind me and saw the pigman getting closer.

He started swinging his sword again. We were out of reach, but we wouldn't be for long. Suddenly, I heard it squeal in pain. I turned around and saw it flash red as an arrow hit it in the back. Another arrow hit it. And then another. It kept getting hit until it fell over and disappeared. Only two mobs can shoot arrows. Endermen, if they have bows and arrows, and skeletons.

Well, it was a skeleton. It must've been since one leapt out of the trees and came up to me. It was wearing an iron chest plate and an iron helmet. "Are you ok?" she asked me. "Yeah, we're fine." I replied. "What was that thing doing in the over world?" she asked, "I thought zombie pigmen only lived in the nether."

"They do. Something really weird has been happening. Nether mobs keep showing up here." I replied. "Do you know why?" the skeleton asked. "Well, that's what we and our friends are trying to find out." I replied. "We're actually supposed to go back to our base and wait for them. Can you help us get there?" "Sure, what does it look like?" she asked. "It's a little shack made of wood planks and dirt." I replied.

"Oh, I know where that is. Follow me."

And so frank and I followed her back to the base. She wanted to meet Kate and scree, so she waited with us for them to come back. I tried to explain Kate's whole stuck-in-Minecraft thing, but she wants to ask Kate herself. I hope they get back soon…


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there, you amazing people who still read this! Dragonblooded is still accepting tributes. All you hunger games fans should volunteer! **

Back to Kate's POV

"Did you see exactly what he did to make that portal appear?" Scree asked me. "I already told you, no. and the real question is why the wither wants to take the over world." I replied. Scree and I were heading back to base to tell ben and frank the new information. Turns out we were going to give the info to ben, frank, and the newest member of team random.

We finally arrived at the base. Ben and frank were standing outside waiting for us, but someone new was with them. As we got closer, we could see that it was a skeleton, but it was hard to tell because of her iron helmet and chest plate. Ben said something to her and she ran up to me, looking up into my eyes. "Umm…hi?" I said awkwardly.

She just stood there looking at me until she took a step back and said, "Ben's right. You are not of this world." "Ben, you know her?" I asked ben. "Yeah, she saved me from a zombie pigman." Ben said. "Oh great, now it's a nether party. How nice." Scree said sarcastically.

"So, what's your name?" I asked the skeleton. "My name is Temperance." She plainly stated. "Oh, I get it! Like from bones!" I exclaimed. Everyone gave me confused looks. "Well… you see… it's a crime series… about a…. I thought it was based off of..." I stuttered, realizing that it must be a pure coincidence.

"Coming back to reality, why do you wear that armor?" scree asked Temperance. "I hunt from the tops of trees. The armor protects me from sunlight." She replied. "Oh, that's why you were in that tree." Ben said. "Yes, but I didn't think I'd end up meeting a nether-fighting rescue team." She replied, "How many are you?"

"Um, three. Right now it's just me, ben and scree." I said. "You can make that four. I'd like to help you on your quest." Temperance said. "Oh, well, cool!" scree said, "welcome to team random!"

Far away in another world…

"Yes, sir, they know of our intentions. I-I was weak" The magma cube from before said. He was cowering before the leader of a group very different from team random. The leader stepped off his throne and ended the magma cube. It glowed red and disappeared. "We have no use for weakness." The leader said. He summoned a zombie pigman into the room and said, "Assemble an assassination force." "yes sir." The pigman growled. The leader went to the window and looked out into the lava-filled nether. "They know too much."


	20. Chapter 20

**There has been some debate about the subject of my updates on this story, and I just want to put some rumors to rest. I am still updating this story. Just because it's not as often doesn't mean updates won't happen. Sure, other authors will stop writing, but as we all know I'm not like other authors. I've just had a lot on my plate recently.**

After a little planning, our team decided to split in two so we could have some beds. We were all getting low on health and Ben really didn't support killing animals for food. I still had the wood planks from when I found out I was an enderman, so all we needed was wool. Ben and frank went with temperance to find some sheep while scree and I went mining for some iron. Ben didn't want to kill the animals, so we needed to make some shears.

Scree and I were in a cave with some pickaxes searching for iron. "So, Kate, I've been wondering about something for a while." Scree said while digging. "Oh? And what would that be?" I replied. "Do you think you'll ever be a player again?" scree asked. I was a little stunned; I hadn't really thought about it since the meet. "I'm not really sure." I said. Scree didn't reply. "Ender said I need to ask the ender dragon and we really don't have any way to get to the end." "Yeah, I guess we would need a portal for that." Scree said.

We went on digging for a while until I heard scree say "got some!" "Iron?" I asked. "Yeah, we can get the shears now." So we went back to the surface to get to the crafting table. I went in the base and made the shears. Now all we had to do was find ben, frank and temperance. Of course, it's pretty easy to find someone when they jump out of a tree at you. And that's exactly what temperance did. "Finally! I thought I'd never find you. You have the shears, right?" she asked. "Don't worry, we've got them." I replied. "Good, you won't believe what we found!" she said as she hopped back up into the trees.

Scree and I followed her from the ground until we caught sight of ben and frank. "Hey guys! Check this out!" he yelled. As we came closer, we saw what he was standing in front of. Someone had dug a pitfall trap and there were a bunch of sheep inside. (Note: a pitfall trap is a 2 block deep hole that animals fall into and can't escape from.) "Cool, this should be plenty of wool!" I said, jumping in. a few minutes of snipping and I had enough wool for four beds. I built up and hopped out. "Well, that should be enough." I said. The others all agreed and we headed back to the base.

By the time I placed the beds, I could tell through the leaves that it was night. "We may as well use them now." Temperance said. "Yeah, I'm almost out of health." Ben said. So everyone headed to bed. I laid in my bed for a while until I had full hearts. Once I was sure everyone else was asleep, I got up and went outside. I hadn't seen the sky for a while, so I built my way up on top of the trees. I could see all the way across the forest from up there. In the distance, I could see the light of someone's house. Even further away, I could see the desert where the meets took place. Wondering when the next one would take place, I looked up at the moon. "_Waning crescent_" I thought to myself. We had been learning about the moon before school ended for the summer.

"You couldn't sleep either?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see scree had followed me. "Oh, hey." I said, turning back to the view of everything. He came up beside me. "What's on your mind?" he asked me. "Nothing, I'm just glad I'm not missing any school." I replied. "What's a school?" scree asked. "You mean you really don't… well, I guess you never went to one."

"No, I didn't. What is it?"

"It's a place where people go to learn things." I replied. "Is it fun?" scree asked. "Only when you get to drop eggs in parachutes off of a balcony." I replied. Scree giggled a little bit. "Why would you do that?" he asked. "I dunno," I replied, "I was in a strange science class. Everything was either about Tahoe's or blowing stuff up." "What's a Tahoe?" scree asked. "It's a kind of truck." I replied. "At least I already know what a truck is." Scree said. "How?" I asked. "I overhear players talking about stuff." He replied. "Oh, so _that's_ why you knew what a kirlia is." I said with realization. We both laughed.

No one said anything for a while after that. We just silently looked at the view of the world until scree asked "Kate, do you miss being a player?" I thought for a moment. "Well, I guess-"I was cut off by a strange sound coming from the trees below. It sounded like a pig, but lower and more drawn-out. Scree and I both looked down through the trees and saw the moonlight glint off of several golden swords. _"Oh crap cookies!"_ I thought. Scree entered my mind and thought/asked "_were those zombie pigmen?"_ I nodded. "_Yeah, and I'll bet you anything they're headed toward the base!"_

**P.S. thank you XEnderAwesomeX for giving Dragonblooded a tribute, she told me to thank you for her. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! I'm sorry if I'm updating less and less, but I'm kind of a mental wreck right now. Finals are here, I have to choose my new schedule, and on top of it all I'm joining advanced English and have summer reading homework. So I apologize if this is late, but hey, at least it's here! ;) (PS, elements from chapter 11 are used in here, so go back if you forget)**

Scree and I both teleported back to the base. The sight that met us was frightening. There was our base, surrounded by zombie pigmen, with Ben, Frank, and Temperance on the roof. Ben and Frank were hiding behind Temperance while she shot arrows Katniss-style at the pigmen. It wasn't enough. The pigmen were starting to climb on each other, making some kind of ramp out of themselves.

I looked at ben. He was yelling at me. I couldn't hear him over the pigmen, but I could tell what he was saying. "Help us!" Scree and I nodded to each other and assumed attack positions. We extended our jaws and let out ear-shattering screams. Then, everything became a blur as we attacked. I don't exactly know what happened. All I could tell was that golden swords were coming at us. Hold on, _me. _

I must've gotten separated from scree somehow, but I could still hear him screaming. Plus, I heard pigmen squealing in pain. Either I or scree was hitting the targets. I hoped it was both. That's all I could take in while I was punching, slashing, biting, and screaming in all directions.

I took down one pigman. Then two. But after the third I saw hit the ground, I realized how tired I was getting. I had taken a lot of damage and yet golden swords were swinging at me from all directions. Finally, a thought came to my mind. _What about scree._ It occurred to me that I couldn't hear him screaming anymore. As quickly as I could, I ran down the mental hallway and opened the door to scree's mind.

Suddenly, pain filled my head and my battle-cries faltered. I was in scree's mind, but all that was going on in there was a horribly long blood-curdling scream. Scree was hurt. These monsters were hurting my friend. And now they were trying to hurt all of us. I began to break down. My attacks were missing their marks and the gold swords were beginning to turn purple with enderman blood.

Then, something inside me snapped. I was not going to be brought down by creatures who aren't even from this world. Sure, I'm not from around here either, but at least I look the part! Thoughts of anger and hatred filled me up and my mental link with scree began to falter. I was losing him.

_I won't let them win. I won't. _My last thought before all nether broke loose. It felt as though I was pulling the strength to beat the pigmen from the very air around me. I then released all that strength. There was a bright purple flash and all the pigmen were sent flying backwards. That's all I remember before the light began to fade and the world turned black.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi there! Sorry I was gone for so long, but I was on vacation. I went up the east coast, stopping in New York City, Acadia national park, and Quebec City. Once we were through with Quebec, we went back to the US and on the way saw Niagara Falls. All in all, a wonderful week of yelling at a GPS. But now I'm back and ready to write!**

Confusion swirled in my head as I looked at my surroundings. I was in what seemed to be a crowd of news reporters. They were all trying to shove their microphones at one person who was standing at a podium. This person looked strangely familiar, but from where I didn't know. Until he answered one of the questions being thrown at him. "We hope to release it around January." He said. I then realized who this was. It was Luke, but older. Probably 16 or 17.

He pointed to one of the reporters who asked, "What inspired you to create this new gaming system?" Luke thought for a moment and then replied, "When I was younger, I enjoyed inventing things and writing programs for fun. Then I realized, why not share this with everyone? So I did." He pointed to another reporter who asked, "How did you discover you could send objects into games?" they asked. "I first got the idea from one game I had been playing where I needed to find different fruits to restore my character's health. I wondered why they were so hard to find in the game, while in real life all you have to do is check your refrigerator. Then I thought, 'why shouldn't it be that easy?' after some prototypes and experiments, I had a finished product."

At that, all the reporters started to yell questions at once. Experiments? Is that all he thinks of the mess he got me into? Just a test? He finally pointed to another reporter who asked, "Did you have any support from family while you were creating it?" "No" he replied, "my parents were usually busy at work and I… never had any siblings." With that he started walking out the door, a mob of reporters following him.

Never had any siblings? But he had me. Had I ever gotten out of Minecraft? I must not have since he just denied my existence. How could my absence go unnoticed? How could anyone just fall off the face of the earth and no one would know?! "LUKE!" I yelled, "You liar, I'm right here!" but it was too late. He was already out the door and the mob of reporters remained. They turned around and stared at me until one of them said, "How did an enderman get in here?" they all suddenly changed and looked like Steve. They came toward me saying "quick! Kill it!" I looked down at my hands and sure enough, they were long black sticks. "Wait!" I yelled, "I'm not really an enderman!" they all drew swords and cornered me. "WAIT!"

I jerked my eyes open and sat up, breathing fast. It was a dream.

I was in my bed in the lair. Scree, ben, and temperance were in the corner trying to get frank to eat rotten flesh, for reasons unknown. "Come on, buddy, you need health and this is all we've got." Ben said. "You know he's not gonna eat that, right?" I asked with as much sarcasm as I could muster. They all jumped and turned around only to see that I was awake. Then they all yelled things like, "KATE! YOU'RE AWAKE!" or "YES! I KNEW YOU WEREN'T DEAD!" only when they yelled did I realize I had a horrible headache.

Trying to ignore the pulsing in my head, I stood up and said, "I'm right here, you don't have to yell." I half-walked-half-limped over to them. "Chickens eat seeds, not rotting flesh…why would you…feed him…" I suddenly felt woozy and my vision darkened again. the last thing I heard was ben say, "guys, catch her! I think she's gonna-"


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I'm thinking about a sequel to "The Enderman" and I want to know you're opinions. Leave some reviews to let me know what you think. **

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I hope so. That must've hurt a lot."

I opened my eyes again and I was back in my bed. Scree, ben, and temperance were talking about me outside, but they left the door open. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as you think." I said as loudly as I could. They all came running in.

Scree smiled at me and ben said "whatever you do, don't faint again!" "I'll try not to." I replied as I sat up. Then I looked to scree. "How long was I out?" I asked. "You mean since you blacked out the second time or in all?" he asked. "In all." I replied. He said, "About a day and a half."

"Kate, how did you expel all those pigmen at once?" temperance asked. I intelligently replied with, "huh?"

"Yeah! That was awesome, Kate!" ben said, "You were all like, BOOM! ZAP! POW!" and the pigmen were all like, AAAAAAH!"

Scree and temperance looked at each other worriedly and temperance said, "hey ben, why don't you come outside with me." "Okay!" he replied cheerfully as he followed her out the door.

"What was he talking about?" I asked scree. "He was talking about what made you faint. If I tell you, you promise not to black out again?" he said. "I'll do my best." I replied. He took a deep breath and said, "Kate, you somehow killed all those pigmen at once."

"Okay, describe to me exactly what happened." I said, a little confused. "Well, it was after we had been separated in the fight that I lost almost all my health. I saw a bright purple light and, for a second, thought I was dead. Then I realized that purple light was you. It kept getting brighter and brighter until all the pigmen suddenly dropped like flies. After the light stopped, we came and found you unconscious."

We were both silent for a minute. Then I said, "Scree, I'm worried." "About what happened?" he asked. "No, about a dream I had while I was out. I think my brother doesn't care about what he did to me." I replied. "oh." Was all scree could say. "I dreamed that he was too caught up in his 'new discovery' to care that he lost his sister." I said.

"You can't think like that." Scree said, "I'll bet you anything he's trying to get you back right now." His words did reassure me a little, but all I could muster was a weak "yeah."

Little did I know that at that very moment, Lucas was sitting at his computer looking through codes and matrixes, tears running down his cheeks. He really did care.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok. I've gotten some good feedback on having a sequel. And yes, I will finish this one first. I would also like to propose another idea. In the next few chapters, I hope to have a Q&A with me and my characters. Leave me a review or PM with a question for me or my characters and they and I will answer them. Well, I think that's all. ON WITH THE STORY!**

After Scree reassured me that Luke wasn't a jerk, I went out into the woods for a walk. A very LONG walk. I was leaving cobblestone blocks as I went so that I could find my way back to base, but I could still tell I was very far away now. This was a strange part of the forest where the trees were very thick and some trees were giant mushrooms. This disturbed me a bit.

I kept walking anyway, and I got to think my life through a little more. My name is Kaitlyn, people called me Kate, and my life was cut short at 13 years of age. At which point I was trapped in a video game. And not to mention, this game gets you killed in strange and irritating ways. It still might've been better than my old life. It wasn't all rainbows and sparkles either.

I'm here now and I'm going to make the most of it. Even if that meant protecting a server full of players who would kill me if they saw me.

Then I heard howling. It was a long and lonely sound that seemed very sad. Out of curiosity, I followed it to see where it was coming from. I could tell it wasn't a wolf, since we hear those at night all the time. It was similar though. After weaving through the strange forest for quite some time, I found the source of the howling. It was a small house, no bigger than ours.

I stepped inside and saw a creature sitting in the corner. It was a blue-collared dog that had been howling. The name that floated over its head said "DOUG". As soon as it saw me, it gave a yip of surprise and barked, "Ahh! A monster! Do not come any closer! I will rip you to shreds!" gee. What a nice guy.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said, "I just heard your howling and came to see what it was, umm, Doug." Doug stopped snarling at me and started to ask, "How did you know…" then he looked at the nametag floating above him. "oh." He said. Then we entered an awkward silence. Man, I am really good at those. After a while I asked him, "Why were you howling?" "My master has not been here in a very long time and he left me sitting here. I cannot stand up until someone lets me. And since no one has come in here, I am still sitting." He said sadly.

I felt terrible. This poor dog was stuck here all alone for who knows how long. "You must be very lonely." I said. "I was, but now you are here. And now I am not lonely." He said with sudden joy. I was quite confused. I haven't met many dogs with mood swings. In a second, he was angry and snarling again. "You did not say why you are here." he said, "I will not let you take my master's things."

"Calm down, Doug, I'm not here to steal anything." I said. "Then I have truly lost my purpose." Doug said sadly. He turned and faced the wall. I came a little closer and said, "don't be sad, you could come with me and my friends if you want." He turned around and asked, "You mean it?" "Of course I mean it!" I said, "We just need to find a way to let you get up." "Only a player can let me stand, and unless you have one of them, I am stuck here." _Only a player, huh?_ "Doug, when I say to get up, I want you to try." I said. "I will, though I do not understand why." He replied. "I'll count to three. One, Two, three, STAND!" as I said stand, Doug was suddenly on his feet.

He looked down at his feet in shock for a moment. Then he looked up at me with a giant dog-smile on his face. "OH MY GOODNESS I AM STANDING AGAIN! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" he yelled as he ran around me. "You're welcome!" I replied. "Wait." Doug said as he stopped his joy-rant, "how did you do that? Only a player can let me stand. You are not a player." "You're right, I'm not." I said, "But I used to be." This obviously confused Doug, as he said, "You must explain this to me more, but first may I meet your friends?" I smiled and said, "I'll tell you on the way." And with that, Doug and I left the house and headed to the base as I explained my predicament to him. The whole way he trotted happily beside me and never looked back.

But nothing was going nearly this well in another place.

The strange creature was sitting on its nether brick throne, looking down angrily at the wither skeleton that was giving a report. "The whole ambush party was destroyed. Not one of ours survived." "How could this happen." The creature said. The skeleton replied, "The one enderman did something… strange. It created an explosion of light that destroyed the ambush all at once. If it hadn't done that, we would've destroyed them." The creature thought for a second before giving its next order. It never want to hear of this enderman again. "Bring me the enderman. I will end it myself."


	25. Chapter 25

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! My life is a MESS right now. I know nothing I say will change the time it took to post this, but I wish to state that high school has been CRUEL. This chapter has been in the making since September, and I know that's a long time. But I will try to update more often. **

Doug and I were following the trail of cobblestone I left back to the base. It was getting dark, and knowing how Doug freaked out when he saw me, I didn't want to meet any mobs with him. We were almost back to the base when I realized that I was about to introduce him to a bunch of creatures he'd been trained to attack. "Um, Doug? Before we meet my friends, you should know-" Too late. He already had his nose in the air and that look in his eye that dogs get when they smell a cat. except it wasn't a cat he smelled.

"Master, there are creatures up ahead that I think are hostile. Shall I attack?" he asked. Awwww, he called me his master! "Umm, that's probably my friends." I explained. "You are friends with," he paused and sniffed the air, "A zombie, a skeleton, another Enderman and a chicken?" wow, this dog's got a really good nose. "Yup, that's them" I replied, "come on, I'll introduce you." with that, we made our way to the base.

As we approached, I saw Ben. He was playing outside with frank when I stepped into the clearing. Doug looked up at me and asked "Why is that zombie short?" "Doug, don't be rude." I replied, "that's my friend, Ben." At mention of his name, Ben looked up and stared at Doug with a confused look on his face. The confused look soon turned into a grin as Ben made little squealy excited noises. Then he suddenly yelled. "OH MY GOOD GOLLY GOSH A PUPPY!", ran up and gave Doug a hug. He looked up at me and yelled, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" the best Doug could do was look up at me confusedly.

At Ben's yelling, Temperance and Scree came outside. "Ben, why are you... Awww, that's adorable!" they both came running up to meet our new edition. When Ben took notice of the nametag above Doug's head, he loudly exclaimed "His name is Doug!" Temperance asked,"Where did you find him?" "He was trapped in a player's house." I replied. "won't the player notice him missing?" Doug looked up and replied, "My old master has not been here in a very long time. But that's ok because now I have a new master."

"A new master?" Scree asked. "He means me." I replied. A collective "Awww" came from everyone. Frank then walked up to Doug, stared him down, and clucked as if to say, "_Listen, dog. I'm the pet around here and you aren't changing that."_ Doug just stared back confusedly. "Look! They're already friends!" Ben exclaimed. Scree and I exchanged glances, saying "_Yeah, right_."

"Come on Doug, I'll show you the base." Ben said as he, Frank, And Doug went inside. "Ben, wait for me!" temperance said as she followed them, Leaving me and scree outside. "So Doug was stuck in a house when you found him?" Scree asked. "Yeah," I replied, "But who knows for how long." Scree got a troubled look on his face. "I can't believe how cruel players are." "Hey!" I exclaimed. "Oh, sorry." He replied.

"It's ok, I get that you don't like players." I said. Scree was about to reply when a crash came from inside the house and an apple bounced out the door. "Looks like they found the food chest." Scree said as he picked up the apple. We went inside to help re-organize.

Little did we know our whole story was about to change.

DUN DUN DAAAAAA!


	26. Chapter 26

**Guess what? our school gave us laptops! hopefully I can use this to my advantage and update more often. P.S. please don't hate me for horrible cliffhangers ( i do not own Of Mice and men or Falling Up)**

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

" I am currently living in a dirt house with a skeleton, a zombie, a chicken, and a dog. Huh. And I thought life couldn't get more interesting."

" Oh it could be much more interesting."

" How?"

" Ummm, spiders could rain from the sky and we could all be made of doughnuts."

We both laughed. Scree and I were talking as we cleaned up the contents of the chest Ben broke open. While I was gone, the rest of the team had collected up some food and had it all in a chest.

"So, what's the real world like?" Scree asked.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess I've just always wondered about it." he said.

"No one's ever asked me to describe the world before." I said

"Well, start with the day you got stuck here."

"Okay, umm, the summer after eighth grade had just started. Since next year I'm going to be in Honors English, we were supposed to read _Of Mice and Men_."

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a book about two guys, George and Lennie, who go to work on a farm. I was only on Chapter 3 though, so I'm not sure how it ends."

"How many books are there?"

"In the entire world?"

Scree nodded.

"Oh, too many to count." I replied.

"Which is your favorite?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. I've never picked a favorite, but I'll say Shel Silverstein's Falling Up."

We talked about the world for who knows how long - poetry, novels, novellas, fiction, non-fiction, mangas, animes, cartoons, drama series, crime series, everything - we probably would've talked forever if a scream hadn't interrupted us.

"KATE! SCREE! HELP!"

We ran outside to find our base surrounded by wither skeletons. One was holding Ben with another aiming an arrow at him. Temperance was standing, bow drawn, trying to figure out how to get out of this. Doug was holding back Frank, who was trying to go at the wither skeleton holding Ben.

As soon as we stepped outside, the wither skeleton asked, "Which of you blew up our last ambush?"

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"The master is angry. he wants us to bring him the Enderman. We'll make a trade. The zombie for the Enderman. Come on."

I looked over at Scree, but his eyes were closed.

"_They mean you." _he said in my mind.

"_We have to get Ben somehow. If we all attack at once…."_

"_That won't work; there's too many. We're only going to get Ben back if they get an Enderman."_

I knew what he was doing. "_Scree, don't-"_

He opened his eyes and the connection broke.

"It's me. I'm the one you want. Just let Ben go and take me instead." Scree said.

"Scree, you don't have to do this." I said.

"Yes I do." he replied.

The wither skeleton laughed. "See? That wasn't so hard." Out of nowhere a nether portal appeared. Two of the wither skeletons grabbed Scree and led him to the portal. "Such a noble sacrifice." The lead wither skeleton said, "Too bad it won't change anything." Scree was forced through the portal with the wither skeleton. The portal closed. Temperance's arrow hit the wither skeleton holding Ben. After that, it was a huge blur.

I drew a sword and slashed in every direction. Where are Ben and Temperance? Are they okay? And what about Scree? As I fought, I replayed the last minute over and over in my mind. Each time I did, it just made me more angry. He's in the nether. They could be doing anything to him right now. He could be dead for all I know. The air grew purple around me, but this time my vision got clearer. My sword seemed to radiate a strange purple glow. The wither skeletons were out in just one hit. I could feel it coming. The same thing that happened last time. Everything started glowing, except this time my anger made me strong, not weak.

The explosion of purple light came. It hurt, but in a good way. I could aim it this time, and I aimed it at the nether mobs. They all dropped at once. The purple light faded, and I was in front of the base again, as if nothing had changed. But everything had changed. Unimaginable cruelty had stolen my friend away. This wasn't some small uprising anymore.

This was war.


	27. Chapter 27

**Another chapter extremely late. But musical season is finally over! Now I can do things with my time other than reciting my lines! _"She made brazen overtures to a man who never had a friend in this town 'till she came here." _Cudos to anyone who figures out what character I was. ;)**

Did you know Enderman tears are purple? Just think, I could've gone through my whole life not knowing this if I hadn't broken down crying. He's really gone. This didn't hit me until we had cleaned up after the attack; I guess I was sort of stunned.

That was 4 days ago.

The others have been walking on eggshells around me. My crying must've really gotten to them. Temperance barely lets me go anywhere alone. I get that she's worried, but that doesn't mean she needs to watch me like a hawk.

I decided to take a walk, with temperance's permission, of course. Soon I was on top of the trees, staring into the distance. I turned around, hoping to see Scree, but the leaves were empty. I've already tried to mind-speak to him, and teleport, but nothing works. Mentally exhausted, I looked up at the night sky.

The moon was almost full. Gatherings happen on full moons. I came here around a gathering. Does that mean I've been here a month? Wow, time flies. Wait, the gathering! with that thought, I teleported back to the base.

Temperance met me at the door. "Kate, are you okay?"

"Yeah?"

"Good. I was thinking, and the gathering will happen soon, we could get help and find scree."

"Exactly!"

**Since I'm a nice author, and you readers only need the important stuff, let's time warp!**

doo doo dee doo dee doo time warp doo dee doooo time warp

After a long trek, Temperance, Ben and I finally reached the sandstone square where the gatherings take place. A few mobs were already present, but more slowly filled in until the square was barely noticeable.

"Kate, maybe you should find the lead enderman." Temperance suggested.

"Good idea." I replied. I closed my eyes and found my way into ender's mind.

"_Ender, sir? are you there?_" I thought/asked.

The answer came, "_Kate, is that you?_"

"_Yes, it's me."_

"_Then it looks like you have your enderman skills down."_

"_Yeah, thanks to Scree."_

"_Speaking of Scree, do you know where he is? I've been trying to talk to him."_

Here we go. "_That's why I came, sir. Scree was... taken."_

"_Taken? by who? where?"_

"_Some nether mobs attacked us. They wanted me, but scree tricked them into taking him instead."_

"_I knew the nether mobs were getting aggressive, but i didn't expect them to kidnap an enderman. They may as well have just declared war!"_

"_We need to do something about it and I have a few ideas. Could I make an announcement?"_

"_Of course, just let me get through the preliminary briefing first."_

"_Thank you."_

With that, our connection broke. I returned to my friends and waited for the "briefing" as Ender called it. Just like last time, one of each mob stood on the edge of the square, going through their numbers lost and number of kills. After the others were done, Ender began to speak.

"This month we've had one possible loss. I say possible because even I am not sure of his fate. But before anyone panics, I will let this be explained. Kate?" Ender looked at me. There was a lot of whispering among the crowd as I joined the leaders. I took a deep breath and began.


	28. Chapter 28

"So, um, hello."

What am I thinking!? This is my chance to reveal what's been going on, and I have stage fright? Great. Juuuust great.

"_Kate, what's wrong?" _Ender must've noticed.

" _I-I'm not sure." _I replied.

"Uh, my name's Kate." If there were crickets, you would've heard them chirping.

"_It's alright. They need to know what happened." _Ender reassured me.

I calmed myself down and continued.

"What Ender said is true. We may have lost an Enderman. I can't tell you whether he's alive or not; I honestly don't know. What I do know is that the nether mobs have taken him."

At this, there was nervous whispering in the crowd. I was still scared, but Ender was right, they need to know.

"My friends and I have fought off a few groups of nether mobs, but the last one was much bigger and we were caught by surprise. For some reason, they wanted me. Scree tricked them into taking him instead."

Looking at the faces in the crowd, I could tell they wanted to know why. What was so special about me? I could've told them, but I wasn't sure what they'd do.

"My point is, we know the nether mobs want to invade the overworld. They started a war and we need to strike back."

I still wasn't sure if I had them convinced yet. Looking for a familiar face in the crowd, I saw Temperance mouthing something to me. "_Emotional appeal."_ I nodded slightly in return.

"I'm not just asking for your help, I'm begging for it. My friend was taken into the Nether and I can't find him on my own."

I turned to the lead mobs. "Will you help us?"

The lead mobs were whispering to each other. I stood there, staring at them, for what felt like forever. Finally, Ender said, "Please separate by species for a vote."

With some chatter, the crowd in front of me split into groups by species. The lead mobs went to join their species.

"This could take awhile." Ender said beside me.

"Aren't the Enderman going to vote?" I asked.

"We already did." he responded, "during your speech."

"and?"

Ender gave me a slight smirk. "I can't say until the others have voted."

I looked back to the other groups, still voting.

"But I think you'll appreciate the results." Ender whispered.

The endermen weren't in a group, but you could tell they were debating over their decision in their heads. Some were looking at me, others were staring at each other in silent argument.

Somewhat bored, I searched out my friends in the groups. Ben was on the outside of the crowd of zombies, intent on what the leader was saying. To my surprise, Temperance was standing next to the lead skeleton, addressing the group. I guess she's better at public speaking than me.

Slowly, the species finished voting, and the groups merged back into one big crowd. I joined the crowd too, standing next to Ben and Temperance. The lead mobs had another, shorter conversation.

Finally, the results came.


End file.
